Losing Grip
by Mushi
Summary: Duo anda carente...YAOI


[b]"Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby? Right now I feel invisible to you, like I´m not real...[/b]  
  
[i]**Você está ciente do que me faz sentir, querido?? Agora eu me sinto invisível á você, como se eu não fosse real...**[/i]  
  
Mais uma vez era acordado pelo acaso...com um dos braços macios de Heero enlaçado em sua cintura, sentiu-se imensamente triste e cansado novamente.Lembrou-se de sua expressão insinuante, que lhe chegou á arrepiar os cabelos na noite passada...mas um lapso de memória o chocou consigo mesmo.Até quando pretendia fugir daquilo?Continuaria a compactuar com todo aquele fingimento insensível e estúpido....debochar e caçoar dos seus sentimentos até que ele estivesse cansado de brincar com o seu boneco, em todas as horas em que sentisse necessidade... O sol não tinha o mesmo brilho de antes....apesar de ser mais intenso...consumia-o por dentro...a sensação avassaladora que o proibia de parar Heero, e cessas sua brincadeira devassa e lasciva.Ia continuar a deixar seus lábios derreterem perto da voracidade da atração desvairada do companheiro...Não queria mais!Mesmo que desejasse com todas as forças que habitavam aquele corpo diabólico, não consegui dizer-lhe não. Aquela dor penetrante ainda crescia em seu íntimo... Heero acordou silenciosamente e sensualmente passando os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos desgrenhados no rosto delicado e retirando o lençol que cobria o corpo definido, ergueu aqueles intensos olhos flamejantes para ele, da forma fria costumeira, e o olhando de cima á baixo, como se fosse seu submisso. Aquele olhar desprovido de emoção, caiu como uma pedra de gelo nos sentidos de Duo...Como podia ser tão desprezível??Usar dele...abusar de seus irreversíveis e sorridentes sentimentos...e depois pisar medonhamente no seu palpitante amor!? -Heero....não me dá bom-dia??-provocou. Ele tornou a virar-se para ele, carregando aquele olhar chamejante. -Será que já não obteve o "bastante", ontem á noite??-ironizou, olhando-o de esguelha, como se o desafiasse.  
  
A raiva, porém tomada de paixão e loucura tilintava no seu cérebro...mergulhava nos seus pensamentos confusos e destroçados pela imagem lasciva, e infinitamente desejável que pairava á sua frente, virado de costas, como se o ignorasse, digitando mais um de seus trabalhos inúteis no seu igualmente desnecessário aparelhinho abominável.  
  
[b]Didn´t you feel me lock my arms around you? Why´d you turn away? Here´s what I have to say I was left to cry there, waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare That´s when I decided..."[/b]  
  
[i]**Você não sentiu eu trancar minhas armas perto de você?? Porque você desviou? Aqui esta o que eu tenho a dizer, eu estava indo para chorar aqui, Esperando lá fora, fazendo caretas com um olhar perdido, E foi quando eu decidi..**[/i]  
  
Duo não deu muita atenção aos resmungos irritantes de Heero...voltou para a cama, exausto demais para encarar seu mau-humor matinal. -Vou dormir mais um pouco...-avisou, sem olhar diretamente.-E não me perturbe, ouviu??..Aborto da natureza...-puxou os lençóis, cobrindo o corpo fatigado, e adormecendo em seguida. Heero cravou os olhos naquela criatura delicada, e loucamente prazerosa de se mirar...os lençóis, que passeavam pelo corpo, que se assemelhava á uma estrada cheia de curvas, e obstáculos saborosos e a serem percorridos, e sua respiração calma e profunda...Mas não iria demonstrar seu vigoroso e impaciente ardor á ele...Sem dúvida, o americano duvidaria...não era algo simples de se demonstrar, ainda mais sendo ele, o Soldado Perfeito, que não admitia falhas de caráter...o inclinações sentimentais, além disso, sua fraqueza se tratava da presença de Duo...que o transformava radicalmente...o obrigava a cometer erros que antes não acolhia definitivamente...preferia demonstrar seu carinho, com a revelação de fantásticas e requintadas carícias...contudo, preferia manter tudo oculto...e continuar aproveitando para assistir o sono de Duo, profundamente fascinado e abobalhado, num brilho de excitação e admiração.... Ah...a fragilidade daqueles braços nus..como desejava abraça-los, aqueles membros límpidos e encantadores.... Reparou que tristemente, esse sentimentalismo enjoativo estava o controlando.Mas estava quase entrando em erupção. "Ele nunca amaria alguém que lhe assalta com ásperas, frias e desdenhosas atitudes..."-pensou, suspirando longamente, enquanto andava com os olhos pelos cabelos perfumados do rapaz, que rolavam pelos ombros, e inundavam seu travesseiro com o aroma requintado dele...-"Parece tão desprotegido...mas, igualmente adorável..como posso ser tão desgraçado com uma criatura tão linda como essa??"-puniu-se dolorosamente.Teve vontade de chorar de paixão e impaciência...e tocar a pele de marfim que habitava naqueles lençóis.  
  
[b]"Why should I care?? Cause you weren´t there when I was scared I was so alone!!! You... you need to listen! I´m starting to trip, I´m losing my grip and I´m in this thing alone..."[/b]  
  
[i]**Porque eu deveria me importar?? Porque você não estava lá, quando eu estava assustado, eu estava tão sozinho!!! Você...você precisa escutar!Eu estou começando uma viaagem, Eu estou perdendo meu "suporte", e eu estou nisso sozinho..."[/i]  
  
Ele não era bobo...e obviamente prestava uma religiosa atenção no olhar afetuoso de Heero, para ele.Fazer-se de adormecido, e ficar admirando Heero era a coisa mais fácil...Mas notou que ansiava desvairadamente um palpitante, doce e gemente relação física.Aqueles olhos faiscantes não mentiam.Já tinha visto essas chamas ardentes brilharem antes...mas não lhe concederia novamente, não cederia á seus encantos...Não queria mais se importar e conceder todos os desejos dele...Não provaria mais desse devastador veneno, já que estava horrivelmente contaminado com ele. Quase se congelou todo por inteiro ao ver-se sendo acariciado por aqueles ternos, misteriosos, impuros e indiferentes olhos azuis-prússia... Heero, num impulso subconsciente, se aproximava cada vez mais daquele encantador e alucinante vislumbre, deixando Duo apavorado. "Droga!Porque tenho que ser tão idiota!!"-pensou, com ódio de si mesmo...sentindo os olhos violetas úmidos de lágrimas.-Heero vai notar...não posso deixar que me use tão descaradamente de novo!" Os lábios avermelhados, levemente molhados, eram como um atiçador de fogo, para Heero...mas sentia, que Duo, estranhamente, resistia ás suas carícias iniciais....parecia, escorregadio, e tentava escapar...Seu coração estava dilacerado demais para suportar mais uma humilhação. -Que merda, Heero!!Você não se manca mesmo!! Subitamente abriu os olhos, com uma assustadora violência. Ele o fitava com aquele inesquecível brilho violeta, em que a fria ira e as ardentes lágrimas lutavam entre si. Heero, ficou absurdamente alarmado...  
  
[b]"Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody´s place?? When you turn around can you recognize my face? You used to love me, You used to hug me... But that wasn´t the case..."[/b]  
  
[i]**Eu sou apenas uma criancinha pra você colocar ao lado, pra tomar o lugar de alguém?? Quando você se vira, você pode reconhecer meu rosto? Você finge me amar, Você finge me abraçar... Mas isso não vem ao caso...**[/i]  
  
Ao ser afogado com aquele olhar feroz....hesitou...hesitou em tocar sua boca saborosa...em entregar-se a magia de ser acariciado por um corpo tão amado, sombrio, e adorado....De uma sensualidade criminosa. -Não vai me tocar...não vou deixar...-disse, friamente, crispando os lábios. -Mas...Duo, o que aconteceu??O que eu te fiz??-perguntou, incrédulo. -Simplesmente nasceu, pra me fazer sofrer...-as lágrimas brotaram dos olhos.-Você finge que não percebe...mas me usa, com um objeto tentador ás suas carícias inesperadas...Mas, diferente de você, eu tenho sentimentos!- vociferou, as lágrimas caindo em bagas dos olhos...apertava um travesseiro, como forma de apaziguar sua fúria. -Não entendo...-virou o rosto, apaticamente.-Não consigo entender que tipo de sentimento é esse...que me obriga a te tocar, porém, não te falar o que eu sinto ao te atingir, ou quando você me faz sentir isso... Duo quase desmaiou ao ouvir tais doces palavras saírem da boca de Heero. -Então....você também sente??-perguntou, de olhos bem arregalados. -Você não nota?Pois eu não entendo como eu consigo notar...-disse, tomando as pernas com os braços, enquanto Duo segurava o travesseiro com uma força anormal. -Heero...-murmurou, molhando o travesseiro com as lágrimas incessantes. Deslizou com a mão pelo rosto branco de Duo, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas docemente, e inesperadamente, exibindo um sorriso compreensivo. Ah...Duo..porque fui tão estúpido de esconder?? Duo, mais que depressa, tomou as mãos dele, e as manteve coladas com a pele suave de seu rosto pálido, molhado. É verdade?Você me ama, Heero?  
  
[b]"Everything wasn´t ok... I was left to cry there waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare That´s when I decided ..."[/b]  
  
[i]**Nada ia bem...eu fui embora pra chorar lá esperando foram fazendo caretas com um olhar perdido Foi quando eu decidi...**[/i]  
  
-Isso me deixa muito confuso e perdido...mas eu te amo, sim!-disse, baixando os olhos, vendo a expressão esfuziante de glória, que despontava em sua face, que corou vivamente.-Se essa sensação inexplicável e intensa é amor...eu diria que estou loucamente apaixonado... -Então porque me feriu tanto??-perguntou, apertando os dedos rígidos dele com uma força descomunal.-Você não tinha consciência...de que estava me matando aos poucos, tratando-me desse jeito???? Nunca pensou que Heero pudesse experimentar tamanha sutileza e amabilidade...agia de um jeito extremamente doce...e isso o fazia derreter- se cada vez mais por ele... -Eu não consigo aceitar que sinto isso...eu não deveria...é errado, mas não consigo evitar...-sibilou.-Embora não entenda nada do que se passa comigo, eu te amo, Duo!  
  
[b]"Why should I care?? Cause you weren´t there when I was scared I was so alone!!! You... you need to listen! I´m starting to trip, I´m losing my grip and I´m in this thing alone..."[/b]  
  
Duo podia jogar do seu jeito.Agora, que sabia que não estava sozinho nessa situação embaraçosa...poderia controlar e brincar com ele do jeito que quisesse.Imaginou-se como um belo e delicado demoniozinho. Passou os lençóis em volta do pescoço de Heero, e o empurrou em direção aos seus lábios, ensopados numa doçura tão linda que chegava á ser perversa.Pressionou-se contra o rosto assustado e satisfeito dele, arrancando-lhe gemidos vigorosos.Conhecendo a magia e o poderio de sua suave boca, ele conseguiu tirar o Soldado Perfeito do juízo normal, facilmente. Pôde sentir as lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo rosto macio dele, e molhando o seu rosto branco e delicado também.Que fantástica dádiva que podia desfrutar..de um prazer delinqüente... Percorreu o corpo magnífico e másculo dele, com os dedos travessos, demorando-se nas áreas mais sensíveis, as quais fazia questão de explorar com uma habilidade magistral...Cobrindo-o de carícias vorazes e avulsas. A expressão enlouqueçedora e sofrida de Heero era empolgante....quanto mais seu nome escapava daqueles lábios fervilhantes, mais se empenhava em tornar aquele momento, e aquele prazer inesquecível maior e maior...chegando a um ponto irreversível...  
  
[b]"Crying out loud I´m crying out loud" "Crying out loud I´m crying out loud"[/b]  
  
[i]**Chorando alto, eu estou chorando alto Chorando alto, eu estou chorando alto**[/i]  
  
Percorria os dedos macios pelo incrível corpo viril de Heero, que gemia alto seu nome.A sensação de inebriante prazer assemelhava-se como se Duo guardasse partículas vibrantes de prazer nas pontas dos dedos travessos e extremamente inteligentes...Um nervoso arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Heero arrancou seu robe com violência, agora, os olhos chamuscando malícia e lascívia.  
  
[b]"Open your eyes Open up wide"[/b]  
  
Duo ficou ligeiramente alarmado, mas não deixou de apreciar os gestos de Heero.Arregalou os olhos para aquela figura impressionante, cuja qual, era tão covarde quanto delicioso... Duo explodiu num acesso de risadas...Heero o encarou com suprema satisfação, os olhos brilhando de felicidade, e até compartilhou um pouco da sua graça, rindo juntamente ao americano... Heero o empurrou gentilmente até a pia do banheiro, completamente molhado e úmido, pela água quente que ainda jorrava...com as mãos, travou seus braços atrás das costas, prendendo-os pelos pulsos...Não podia mais reprimir o desejo. Enquanto o beijava ardentemente, explorando com a língua faminta todo aquele corpo que tanto desejou possuir...Agora, era Duo que gemia loucamente, mergulhado num oceano de delícias... -Não quero ser sentimentalóide ou qualquer idiotice dessas....mas a cada segundo, eu te amo mais...-sussurrou no seu ouvido, bem baixinho. Ele riu baixo. Heero se livrou da cueca negra que cobria o íntimo de Duo, e atirou longe, na pia...Os dois, debaixo do chuveiro intensamente quente, entregaram-se ao eterno desejo de se possuírem e proporcionarem ternas carícias um ao outro.  
  
[b]Why should I care??? Cause you weren´t there... When I was scared I was so alone Why should I care?? Cause you weren´t there when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care???[/b]  
  
Heero afastou do rosto do americano uma mecha teimosa, que caía em seus olhos...penteando-a pra trás.Notou que ele se encaixava perfeitamente em seus braços, que formavam um contorno perfeito em torno de sua cintura.E os dele, um círculo perfeito em torno de seu pescoço...  
  
[b]"If you don´t care, then I don´t care, were not going anywhere...[/b]  
  
-Espero que você prossiga com suas atitudes...-murmurou, enquanto Heero puxava suas pernas contra o membro rígido e pulsante.-Não me abandone, Heero!!Não quero que deixe de ser bonzinho comigo quando tudo terminar...- parou subitamente, sentindo o membro palpitante do parceiro o preencher com uma nova onda desvairada de prazer inusitado. -Não vou te abandonar...-disse, com a voz falhando, pois pressionava Duo contra si num movimento vigoroso, incessante, interminantemente delicioso e aprazível.Ele, sorria, e o agarrava pelo pescoço, apoiando-se para não desmaiar, tamanhas as sensações saborosas que percorriam aquele corpo mimoso, no qual um demoniozinho devasso se ocultava, muito disfarçadamente...-Não farei isso, por que o amo, e não viveria sem ter você pra me completar...Não posso mais virar o rosto para os meus sentimentos, que pense que não tinha, mas agora notei que possuo intenções doces contigo, e não posso negar, que esta sensação sentimentalista idiota(Duo soltou uma alta gargalhada) me controla por inteiro...se algum dia eu não estava disponível para dedicar minha atenção á você, não peço que me perdoe por minha arrogância e falta de compreensão...e sim que me dê uma chance para não deixá-lo sozinho novamente!-os olhos do americano sorridente, mas uma vez, estavam marejados. -Ah, Heero!!-disse, livrando-se da compressão deliciosa que Heero lhe fazia, e completamente exausto e envolto por uma atmosfera gigante de amor e tenrura proporcionados pelo parceiro...caiu adormecido em seus braços, totalmente entorpecido de feicidade, e totalmente saciado...  
  
[b]Why should I care? Cause you weren´t there when I was scared I was so alone... Why should I care? If you don´t care then I don´t care were not going nowhere...[/b] 


End file.
